mass effect 3 sceptre relay
by sonic06
Summary: so i've come up with a new fanmade dlc called the sceptre relat which is in the centre of the milky way galaxy and shepard has to decide to de activate it destroy it or use it to his advantage


Mass effect 3 another fan made DLC

Sceptre relay

After the reapers had invaded earth Shepard flew out into the galaxy to gain the assets he needed to defeat the reapers. The Normandy flew through a mass relay and EDI picked up a strange relay signal "commander shepard we have found a strange signal it seems to be a mass relay but it doesn't look normal" said EDI "where is it?" asked shepard "in the centre of the galaxy" replied EDI "how do we get there?" asked shepard "there's a mass relay called the cyber Relay that may take us there" replied EDI. So Shepard found the cyber relay in the nimah cluster and were jumped to the centre of the galaxy "wait err EDI isn't the centre of the galaxy a giant black hole?" asked joker "this mass relay seems to be stabilising it somehow" replied EDI Ashley Williams looked outside the Normandy and saw the sceptre relay "holy crap that thing 3 times the size of a normal relay" said Ashley "wait it doesn't look like its working" said shepard "commander shepard it turns out to make this relay work we need the drive core of a reaper" said EDI "oh crap" said joker. (Back on earth) "shepard has found the sceptre relay if he finds out how to activate it we could be jumped to a different galaxy" said" said harbinger then harbinger took another reaper and went through the cyber relay "shepard you have impressed me being able to find the sceptre relay but you will not use this relay we shall destroy it" said harbinger then the other reaper went to attack the Normandy "looks like harbingers to chicken to fight use let's take this reaper out" said shepard joker fired at the reaper countless times and did nothing "dammit we're not doing any damage" said(on the planet dis) "shepard needs my help it's a good thing they took an orb with them" said leviathan (back at sceptre Relay) the orb began to activate and the pulse took out the reaper harbinger went back through the cyber relay. They got the drive core of the reaper and inserted it to the sceptre relay the sceptre relay began to vibrate roughly "I am they sceptre relay I do not sense the presence of a synthetic but I do sense the presence off and organic state your name and why you have come here" said the sceptre relay "did that mass relay just talk" said joker "yes that mass relay just talked" replied EDI "okay I've seen everything" said garrus "my name is shepard and I'm guessing you're the sceptre relay?" asked shepard "I connect to the other galaxies in this universe no other relay can do that I am unique" said the sceptre relay "why are you here?" asked shepard "I am a lost relay the sentient machines known as reapers removed my drive core and tossed me away like space junk" said the sceptre relay "was it harbinger who created you?" asked shepard "do not mention his foul name he is just another reaper there is nothing special about him" said the sceptre relay "what should we do now that your activated?" asked shepard "you can feel free to use me to connect to the other galaxies and gain what you call war assets or you can simply destroy me and the last choice is just deactivate me and someone else can reactivate me in the future there are your choices shepard" said the sceptre relay "shepard this relay is unique it connects to the other galaxies I say let's use it to our advantage" said Ashley "wait if we transport the reapers to another galaxy we would have saved our galaxy and we're home free" said wrex "even though wrex is sometimes a shoot anything that moves type of guy he makes a good point" said garrus "I'm not saying anything" said EDI "err me to I'm not saying anything" said joker "oh just let the thing live" said Miranda "make your choice shepard" said the sceptre relay.

Let the sceptre relay live

"Okay sceptre relay we'll use you when we need to" said shepard "thank you human I will show you how I work" said the sceptre relay the Normandy flew into the of the sceptre relay "where would you like to go?" asked shepard then the galaxy map closed and the universe map opened shepard chose the odyssey galaxy "jumping you to the odyssey galaxy" said the sceptre relay. Then a red ring of energy launched up the relay and jumped the Normandy to the odyssey galaxy "whoa this is awesome how fast are we going?" asked joker "3800000 FTL speed" said EDI "holy crap" said joker "we've never gone this fast on the Normandy" said garrus "I think am gonna hurl" said wrex "I think I'm going to hurl you out of the air lock if you're sick on my" said javick "anybody hungry?" asked grunt a hole opened up in the odyssey galaxy "whoa that was bloody fast" said shepard "well since we now know how sceptre relay works lets go back" said joker so they headed back through the hole.

Destroying the sceptre relay

"alright let's destroy the sceptre relay" said shepard "did you really think I would let you simply destroy me you're a fool shepard no prepare to die" said the sceptre relay the sceptre relay charged up from the peak of the relay and fired at the Normandy "oh crap" said joker he avoided the blast and flew up "joker take out that mass relay now" said shepard "aye aye commander" said joker so he flew straight at the sceptre relay and fired at the reaper drive core "hmm do you really think you will defeat me shepard I was the very first mass relay now do as I say and die" yelled the sceptre relay "dammit we're parley phasing it" said joker "now the end of you shepard comes" said the sceptre relay it resurrected the reaper that leviathan killed and made it fire at the Normandy "well didn't know it could resurrect reaper corpses" said shepard "screw it" said joker the reaper charged up its laser and the Normandy flew straight at it "joker what the hell are you doing?" asked garrus joker fired at the reapers laser eye and flew straight through the reaper "joker where did you learn how to do that?" asked Ashley "I just did it now I'm gonna do it to the sceptre relay" said joker "joker that would not be advisable" said EDI "I said screw it" said joker "so he continued his path towards the sceptre relay and fired at it "what your actually doing damage to me impossible" said the sceptre relay shepard opened the air lock and jumped out "shepard what are you doing?" asked Miranda he jumped at the sceptre relay and stabbed the drive ore with his Omni tool "no I am defeated NOOOOO!" yelled the sceptre relay the Normandy got shepard back in the Normandy "err shepard if a relays ever trying to kill us again don't do that ever again" said Ashley.

Deactivating the sceptre relay

"well sceptre relay we'll deactivate you and you will come back in the future" said shepard "well can't say I didn't see that one coming" said the sceptre relay "so shepard deactivated the sceptre relay and went out of the centre of the galaxy "why did you deactivate it we could have used that?" asked Miranda "it was my choice and I did it" said shepard "that relay was thrown away like space junk by the reapers and we did just the same" said garrus "we can re-activate it when the reapers are gone" said shepard "alright when this wars gone we reactivate it you better keep your word" said Miranda.


End file.
